The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct credits
The following are the credits for the game The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. Story *Written: Drew Haworth, Morley Nelson *Story Team: Angel Gonzalez Jr., Chris Harvey, Drew Haworth, Matt Hohl, Taylor Langford, Morley Nelson, Robert Selitto, Oliver Wade *Special Thanks: Robert St. Aubin Music *Original Music: Gordy Haab *Additional Music: Kevin Afflack, Kyle Richards *Original Title Theme Music: Bear McCreary *Casting and Voice Direction: Drew Haworth, Kyle Richards, Eric Weiss *Editorial Post: Terminal Reality Inc. Soundelux Design Music Group - 2675 - Project Cobalt Voice Over Recording by Soundelux Design Music Group *Executive Creative Director: Scott Martin Gershin *Facility Manager: Janet Rankin *Manager, VO and Talent Services: William Beaman (Chip) *Voice Over Coordinator: Melissa Grillo *Senior Asset Coordinator: Charlie Gondak *Asset Coordination: Charlie Gondak, David Natale Terminal Reality Senior Management *President: Mark Randel *CTO: Mark Randel *Studio Director: John O'Keefe *Executive Producer: Brendan Goss *Creative Director: Drew Haworth *Art Director: Adam Norton *Audio Director: Kyle Richards Leadership Team *Producer: Romesh Prakashpalan *Creative Lead: Angel Gonzalez Jr. *Product Owner: Angel Gonzalez Jr. *Project Manager: Glenn Snyder *Design Lead: Robert Selitto *Art Lead: Eli Luna *Animation Lead: Oliver Wade *Programming Lead: Russell Mirabelli *Quality Assurance Manager: Patrick "Al" Goss *Outsourcing Manager: Kevin Albers Principals *Principal Programmers: Craig Reichard, Allen Bogue, Marvin Douma *Principal Concept Artist: Grant Gosler *Principal Artist: Austin Cline Core Systems Team Walker System *Primary Programmer: Nathan Peugh *Primary Animator: Barry Rooney *Animation: Geoff Smith *Senior Programmer: Seth Hawkins *Walker Motion Capture Actors: Barry Rooney, Geoff Smith Player System *Primary Programmer: Seth Hawkins *Senior Animators: Barry Rooney, Paul Allen *Senior Designer: Glenn Gamble *Animators: Geoff Smith, Daniel Craig *Senior Programmers: Nathan Peugh, Jennifer Lear World Building Team Level Design *Primary Designer: Jason Alexander *Designers: Tommy Westerman, Justin Miller, Dennis Chappell *Herd Mode Designer: Josh Cook Environment Art *Primary Environment: Artist Brett Lemke *Environment Artists: Austin Cline, Jeff Cavitt, Josh Opel, Alex Rodriguez, John O'Mahony *Environment Concept Artist: Grant Gosler *Lighting: Mark Randel, Ryan Monday, Brett Lemke, Austin Cline *Primary FX Artist: Glenn Gamble *FX Artist: Jessica Nida Character Modeling Team *Primary Character Artist: Ian Olsen *Senior Character Artist: Mark Leon *Character Artist: Juan Domanski *Primary Character Rigger: Michael Egnew *Character Concept Artist: Robert St. Aubin Travel System Team *Senior Programmer: Matt Butler *Programmer: Chris Skelton *Designer: Dennis Chappell *2D Artist: Michael Paskar User Interface Team *Primary Programmer: Chris Skelton *Primary 2D Artist: Michael Paskar *Senior Programmer: Jennifer Lear Music and Sound FX Team *Music / Sound Director: Kyle Richards *Lead Sound Designer: Brian Fieser *Sound Designer: David Kizale Cinematics Team *Cinematics Director: Oliver Wade *Primary Animator: Paul Allen *Senior Animator: Barry Rooney *Animators: Geoff Smith, Daniel Craig *Music Editor / Mixer: Kyle Richards *Sound Design: Brian Fieser *Dialog Editor: David Kizale *Cinemation Motion Capture Actors: Barry Rooney, Paul Allen *Level Ending Audio Cinematics: Kyle Richards, Brian Fieser, David Kizale Quality Assurance Team *QA Manager: Patrick "Al" Goss *Testing Lead: Edmund Chang *Testing Staff: Sharon Randall, April Jung, Shawn Bovea Additional Thanks *Design: Kurt Loudy *Art: Chris Barker, Ian McIntosh *Testing: Scott Coker, James Clevenger Tools Support *Tools / Support Programmers Brenden Tennant, Daniel Hilburn Administration Team *System & Network Administrator: James Wilkinson *Office Manager: Karen Castro *Human Resource Director: Diana Handler *Controller: Maricor Gardner Infernal Engine Team *Technical Director: Chris Bream *Lead Technical Artist: Ryan Monday *Engine Support Engineers: Harold Myles, Ian Callanan, Tom Johnson Special Thanks Terminal Reality would like to thank the following people for their continued support: "Michelle, Angel, Antonio, Lola Gonzalez, ‑ Love you!, My loving family, Maegan, Sheridan, Gwendolyn, Lilian, Benjamin Prakashpalan, Reagan Tennant, Jordan Shelby, Parker Tennant, Amanda, Emma, Avery, Parker Tennant, Anne Marie Opel, Ava Marie Opel, Obi Opel, Gabriela Norton, Jazmin Kelly, Prabha Gosler, Jorg Weezil Gosler, Zack Gosler, Mittie Roger, Bridget Locke, Rhian Valentine, Richard W. Craig, Casey, Layna, Karlie Rivest Skelton, Josh Randall, Nicola, Christopher, Nicholas Allen, Anna Rodriguez, Anson Rodriguez, Joey Rodriguez, Steve, Elaine DeAlmeida, Adam Paskar, Edun, Guy, Tamir Krief, Lisa Goss, David, Patty, Noah, Flash, Ruby Schreiner, Brynne Shipman, Hunter, Hanna Wright, And the rest of my big great family, Mom and Dad, Brianna Lilith, Marcus Tubbington, Abbey Egnew, Carla Hilburn, Dylan Hilburn, London Hilburn, Sharon, Ty, Cole Cavitt, Lucy, Heaven, Alexander Domanski, Christine Fieser, Cindi, Taggart, Archer Haworth, Tracy, And our Dogs, Angela and my cat Gizmo, 'Almost an Astronaut Jennifer', Michael Selitto, Mary Ann Eberhardt, My sister, My brothers, Jenna Ledbetter, Ilana, Ryland, Vivian Lemke, Denise Apigo (My amazing and beautiful wife), The Luna and Apigo families for all their loving support., Kurby, Scooter, Mr. Sox, The Team at Terminal Reality who stepped up to the plate and killed it., I am truly proud to be a part of this team" Walker Babies *Karlie Rivest Skelton, Ava Marie Opel Activision Publishing Minneapolis, Inc. *Executive Vice President & General Manager of Activision Publishing: David Oxford *Vice President of Minneapolis Business Unit: Kurt Niederloh *Vice President of Studios: Scott Bandy *Vice President of Sales Strategy: Jennifer Mirabelli *Vice President of Marketing: Lori Davis *Executive Assistant: Margo Chadwick Production *Vice President of Production: Tim May *Director, Production: Trevor Jalowitz *Senior Producer: Chris Harvey *Producer: Matt Hohl *Associate Producers: Taylor Langford, Dino Verano Marketing *Directors of Marketing: Nicole Armstrong, Vicharin Vadakan *Senior Brand Manager: Kirsten Nielsen *Brand Manager: Sonal Gerten *Associate Brand Managers: Pam Caironi, Karrie DeBrobander, Megan Kubacki *Creative Services Manager: Julia Aguirre *Marketing Coordinator: Liza Huber *Graphic Artist: Mike McDonough *Senior Production Artist: Sean James *Production Artist: Jerry Hallberg *Multimedia Editors: Brandon Gingerich, Kyle Kehrwald Music Affairs *Vice President of Music Affairs: Tim Riley *Director of Music Affairs: Brandon Young *Music & Licensing Coordinator: Katie Sippel Operations and Supply Chain *Director of Operations and Planning: Mike Groshens *Senior Manager Studio Operations: Deborah Haight *Supply Chain Operations Manager: Nikki Mak *Supply Chain Project Managers: Jonathan Lomibao, Amber Rose *Facilities & Operations Coordinator: Monica Hill Legal *Senior Counsel: Miri Frankel *Associate Paralegal: Tim Connolly Licensing *Director of Licensing: Andy Koehler Finance *Directors of Finance: Erik Gunderson, Justin Ronning *Finance Manager: Janet Paulsen *Senior Accountant: Ann Williamette *Senior Financial Analyst: Jeremy Barker *Financial Analyst Jennifer: Tyley Customer Care *Senior Director, Customer Care: Tim Rondeau *Senior Manager, Service Design and Supportability: Paul Boustany *Senior Manager, Self Service and Technology Operations: Melanie Marcell *Senior Manager, Service Delivery and Advocacy: Noel Feliciano *Senior Manager, Player Engagement: Khalid Asher *Manager, Service Delivery International: Christiane Brand *Customer Experience Program Managers: Kevin Crawford, Chuck McNamee, Samantha Woods *Supervisor, Escalation Support: Russell A. Johnson *Supportability Analyst: Kirk McNesby *Customer Care Coordinators: Mike Dangerfield, Guillermo Hernandez, Sjoerd van den Berg, Jeff Walsh *Project Manager: Philip Chung *Web Content and User Experience Producer: Julia Carpenter *Knowledgebase Management: Oussama Akiki *Content Coordinator: T'Challa Dion Jackson *Associate Supportability Engineer Jonathan Albaugh *Associate Systems Analyst Quang Tran User Testing *User Testing Coordinator: Rasheem Harris *User Testing Analyst: Brian Campbell Technology *IT Manager: Jeff Ward *IT Representative: Madison Meahyen *Burn Room & Compliance Lead: Shannon Cross *Burn Room Technician: Matthew Pudvan Sales *Sales Coordinator: Patty Ferris Human Resources *Director of Human Resources: Michael Bitzan *Manager of Human Resources: Tanya Berg *Human Resources Recruiter: AnaMaria Weiland Production Services - Europe *Senior Director, Localization: Barry Kehoe *Localization Manager: Fiona Ebbs *Localization Project Manager: David Cooper *Localization QA Manager: Mannix Kelly *Localization QA Lead: Jaak Pieterse *Localization Testers: Epifania Alarcon, Giovanni Basilico, Christopher Bugny, Javier Fernandez Cordoba, Antoine de Fourcroy, Loredana Fioretti, Steven Joucla, Paola Palermo, Aleksejs Radcenko, Esther Reimann, Hien Quy Tran *Burn Room Technician: Todd Lambert *IT Network Technician: Fergus Lindsay *Localization Tools & Support: Provided by Stephanie O'Malley Deming, XLOC inc Special Thanks *Kristen Andriacchi, Michael Bache, George Batog, Robert Conkey, Robert Cooper, Travis Day, Shiva Deonarine, Allen Edwards, Steven Ettinger, Jacob Everett, Mellissa Fricke, Mindy Grantham, Jon Hansen, Scott Hawkins, Doug Heder, Mike Helker, Amber Hohl, Isla Hohl, Juniper Hohl, Seanna Hohl, Alex Knight, JD Liverpool, Bob Loya, Chris Lundeen, Jude Moore, Andy Owen, Chris Owen, Matthew Paul, Carlos Rodriguez, Andrew Schneider, Andy Spohn, Devon Steelman, Elliana Verano, Jennifer Verano, Dan Winters AMC's Survive and Drive Sweepstakes Winners *Kris Adams, Amanda Alvarado, Susan Cackler, Duane Cory, Brandon Hardy, Lori Horsley, Brianna Huckleberry, Stephanie Johnson Activision Quality Assurance *Senior Director, Quality Assurance: Christopher D. Wilson *Director, Quality Assurance: Jason Wong Activision Minneapolis *Senior Director of Technology: Chris Arends *Senior Manager of Functionality QA: Jason Lembcke *Functional QA Team Manager: Kyle Kleven *Functional QA Lead: Thanuvong Yang *Functional Test Team: Michael Barrus, Derek Coleman, Peter Komistra, Nick Lankford, Jeremiah Luebke, Brianna Martin, Joshua Stuckey, Joyoung Turner Functionality Quebec *QA Project Leads: Louis-Thomas Béland, Maxime Pinet *QA Testers: Jason Beaulieu, Catherine Bérubé, Karine Windy Boudreault, Guillaume Cloutier, Pierre-Luc Cormier, Geneviève Côté, Karine Dube-Boies, Jimmy Légaré, Christian Ménard, Jean-Michel Gagnon, Louis-Philippe Gobeil, Simon Lapierre, Christian Morin, Alexandre Ouellet, Dominic Parent, Raphaël Richard, Steve Roach, Frédéric Tailleur, Martin Tessier, Alec Thibault, Thierry Vaillancourt, Marie-Hélène Vallée *QA Lead Database Administrator: Jean-François Le Houillier *QA Database Specialists: Jean-François Giguère, Guillaume Rochat *QA Manager: Guillaume Weber *QA Director: Matthew McClure *QA IT Lead: Étienne Dubé *QA IT Technicians: Nicolas M. Careau, Stéphane Elie, Hugo Roy *Admin Technician: Josée Laboissonnière *HR Manager: Antoine Lépine QA Technology Group *Sr. Manager, QA Technologies: Indra Yee *QA Applications Programmers: Ari Epstein, Brad Saavedra QA Database Administration Group *Senior Manager TRG and Online QA: Chad Schilling TRG Senior Lead John Hart TRG Leads Howard Aycock, Joe LaPan TRG Team Caleb Bigham, Josh Campbell, Alan Denney, Chris Goldammer, Eric Hellen, Matthew Hensche, Tim Schnirring, Troy Thomas, David Thompson, Ryan Turner, Deljon Willis Database Administration Group *Senior Lead Database Administrator: Jeremy Richards *Lead Database Administrator: Kelly Huffine QAF Special Thanks *Abby Alvarado, Dee Brown, Brian Carlson, Nancy Côté, Claudia Desmarais, Maria Gonzalez, Rachel Levine, Annik Marcotte, Rachel Overton, Jonathan Piché, Katie Purcell, Marc Williams, Albert Yao, Sam & Eddie, Jack & Zoe Consultants *Story Consultant: Morley Nelson Outsourcing Cinematics Renkewitz Studios *Producer: Kris Renkewitz *Lead Technical: Simon Mills *Animation Director: Simon Mills *Producer: Kim Simeone *Director: Kris Renkewitz *Animators: Kim Simeone *TD: Alessandro Cangelosi *Animators: Clarence Johnson, Brad Vancata *Jr. Animator: Sven O Environment Art Dhruva Interactive *Art Directors: Bijoy Thomas, Erik Egerup *Producer: Vinny Abraham *Lead Artist: Manoje Venkataraman G, Swaroop Adinarayana, Abdulla Mannuthodikayil, Anil Kulkarni *Artists: Abhilash Kadavath, Aneesh Francis, Arun Dhama, Christin Benedict, Dilraj Rana, Elish Arawatagi, Gaurav Singh, Jagadish Venkatappa, Kuldeep Chaudhary, Madhu Nigegowda, Manjunath Parameshwara, Nikhil Anthony Prabhu, Nirupam Konwar, Pavith Divakar, Praphul Ambika, Puneet Kumar Dwivedi, Rajeev Menon, Sanath Balakrishna, Sarbeswar Kalita, Shray Khanna, Smita Shiraguppi, Somina Rout, Sreenath Parambath, Sunil Kumar, Sunil Patil, Thejao Solo, Vinamrta Sharma, Shiv Rathi, Satish Kuttralalingam *Special Thanks: Mukund Rao, Arjun Agnihotri Red Hot CG *CEO: Daniel Staton *Executive Producer: Leo Ling *Art Director: Zhang Yun Ke *Team Leader: Gong Shu Ming *Artists: Wang Yuan Wang, Mi Yang, Hao Pei Pei, Wang Zhi Quan, Dong Zi Mo Character Art Mindwalk Studios *Character Team Lead: Xie Jinlai *Character Artists: Zheng Da, Li Kan, Jiang Shibo, Fan Weipeng, Chen Wenjun, Zhao Yanchao, Zhang Zehui *Project Management: Effy Wang, Russell Stadler *Translation: Effy Wang External links *Mobygames - primary reference for this article, originally posted by user Sciere Category:Crew Category:Survival Instinct